dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oolong the Terrible
Oolong the Terrible or Hitosarai Yokai Uron is the 4th episode of Dragon Ball and the 4th episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku and Bulma continue their search for the Dragon Balls. While racing each other Bulma falls off her motorcycle off a really steep hill causing her to drop one of the Dragon Balls and cry. Goku comes to check on her, and the Dragon Ball begins to glow. Both of them look ahead and see a Aru Village. Goku decides to check there for a Dragon Ball. The two enter the village, only to see no one there. Bulma thinks it is a ghost town, but Goku feels that there are people there. Goku heads to the Sherman Priest's door, and since it is locked, he punches it open. As soon as he enters, a heavy axe comes crashing down on his head, only to give him a small lump. Sherman Priest then tells him not to take his daughter, but Goku reveals that he is not whoever Sherman Priest thinks he is. Sherman Priest tells Goku and Bulma that a shape shifting monster named Oolong, has been taking away the villager's daughters, and is looking for his daughter, Pochawompa next. Bulma asks him if he has a seen a Dragon Ball around, and shows him one. in front of Oolong.]] By now, the village realizes that Oolong is nowhere in sight, and are all at the Sherman Priest's front door. An old lady shows Bulma a Six-Star Dragon Ball, and Goku asks for it. The woman refuses, saying it was passed down from other generations. Bulma asks the lady if she can have it if she and Goku defeat Oolong, and get the girls back. The village says that is Oolong cannot be defeated, but Bulma comes up with a plan. Goku dresses up like Pochawompa and waits outside the village. Oolong comes crashing in, in the form of a devil in a tux with flowers. Oolong asks for Pochawompa to marry him, but Goku, still disguised goes to the bathroom in a small flower garden. Oolong then changes into the form of a handsome man, and Bulma, watching from indoors, is lured by Oolong's new form. Oolong, who takes a liking to Bulma immediately, debates whether he should take her or Goku (Pochawompa). in his true form.]] Checking on Pochawompa, he realizes that "she" is taking a leak and finally realizes that he has been tricked. Oolong again changes form into a huge bull. Goku takes off the disguise, and gets ready to fight Oolong, but Oolong runs away at the last second. Goku chases him, and when he gets outside the gates, he sees a small pig. The pig tells Goku that Oolong went to the other side of the town, and Goku runs after him. After Goku leaves, the pig reveals himself as Oolong, in his true form. After going to shape-shifting school, Oolong learned to take different forms, but there was one catch: he could only take a certain form for 5 minutes and no longer. Oolong explains that he had to terrorize the village since he was constantly being dumped by girls and needed some girlfriends. Goku returns to the village, and tells the pig that he didn't find Oolong. Oolong takes the form now of a giant metal ninja with giant chopsticks and a giant bowl of soup, and tells Goku that if he runs away, he will not be dipped in Oolong's hot soup. Goku says he won't leave, and Oolong accidentally dips his finger in the soup! From behind, a young boy named Johnny shoots a slingshot at the back of Oolong's neck, but his mother carries him away. Oolong turns back to Goku who reminds him that he was going to kill him. Oolong asks why goku thinks he can win and goku says he learned karate from his grandpa. Oolong says that if goku is really good at kariti he can break three bricks with one hand and pulls three out of hammerspace and piles them up goku breaks em with one finger, suddenly oolong turns into a bat and flies away. Bulma reminds Goku that he has to find the lost girls, so Goku calls for his Nimbus Cloud and pursues Oolong. Goku is not far behind Oolong, but Oolong changes form again, this time into a rocket. In the middle of the chase, Oolong turns back to his normal form and falls to the ground. Goku ties him up and takes him back to the village. Oolong apologizes to the villagers, and then takes him to his "shack", which is really a large house, and shows the three daughters, Sarah, Alexi and Little Flower. All of them are relaxed and are asking Oolong favors. Oolong pleads with the villagers to take their kids back, seeing how they are so much trouble. The old lady presents Goku and Bulma with the Six-Star Dragon Ball. Battles Goku vs. Oolong Cast Trivia * This episode is an anime adaption to the last page of "They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit!", "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" and most of So Long Oolong!. * The Scene at the beginning with Goku and Bulma racing each other and Bulma falling off her motorcycle and crying is anime filler. * This is the first episode to alter a part from the manga. In the manga they found Aru Village from the Dragon Radar but in this episode they found it from one of the dragon balls glowing. * This is the first episode to not feature any scenes of Emperor Pilaf and any of his minions. * The scene where Goku touches Pochawompa's crotch to check if she is a boy or a girl is cut from the early dub. * A scene where Goku touches the old lady's crotch to check if she is a male or a female was cut from the early dub. However, the scene was kept in the Blue Water dub making it look like Goku is dusting off the old lady's apron. Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes